


[N新V][NV]devil never paternalise

by Poria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poria/pseuds/Poria
Summary: Nero终于屈从内心欲望讨回鬼手，并再度分离Vergil。





	[N新V][NV]devil never paternalise

**Author's Note:**

> CP：感情上N新V，车涉及NV。（含背景DV）  
> 预警：R18G；血宫N+血腥描写+rape；背景Mpreg（D父V母设定）；重度OOC！重度OOC！
> 
> 爽了就好，不爽点叉，耶

 

7月13日，本月Nero第十三次在清晨和父母打招呼。

他从城市一头跑到另一头去买一家春日特供草莓蛋糕，上午还得打电话给Dante要求的那家披萨店预订去橄榄的披萨。Nero渴望的家庭生活事实上是这样，忙碌又琐碎，每个人都被教育这是社会性的幸福，每个人都从神的庇佑中获得此幸福。

两位长辈从一个房间先后走出。Vergil身穿他的两件套无袖马甲，手臂上的咬痕和脖颈的红痕极其乍眼，大概中午时才会愈合消失。而Dante只穿了一条裤子，他胸口和背上的伤痕更明显。

Nero已经不再尴尬发问“为什么不遮好”或“能不能每天克制一点”。他试过，没有任何提醒效果。所以他选择转移视线，绝不主动朝Vergil看一眼。那是他无用却仍坚守的、对情人的忠贞。

Vergil对此毫无表态。不过他在Nero梦里可不是这副模样，那里的Vergil温柔得不像他本人，还会对他微笑，但更多时候是扯起一边嘴角，给他一个意味不明的暗示，留给Nero无限遐想。梦里的Nero不像现实中那么愚钝又谨慎，他无数次在梦里像恶犬扑食一般扑倒Vergil，身下人呼吸变得急促，在赞赏他“good boy”的同时来回抚摸Nero的短发。

 声音不对。他再抬头一看，那明明是V，乌黑发色和宝石般美丽的绿色眼睛，和他存在时一模一样。

 梦里有个潜藏在Vergil皮下的V。

 

 

双子兄弟在魔界度过了完整的一个月，7月他们回来了。Nero在Kyrie和Nico的热心建议下不得不搬到Dante的事务所，开始与陌生的父亲和熟悉又陌生的叔叔在同一片天花板下生活。然而，就在住进来的第一天，Nero就发现了父辈们称不上秘密的秘密——

 叔叔是爸爸，爸爸是妈妈。

 这种事情任谁遇到了都无法接受。Nero无意间听到Dante和Vergil的谈话，撞破这一惊天轶闻。被吓坏的Nero不敢质问，甚至不敢表明自己知道了这个事情。青少年时期，他想过给父亲狠狠一拳作为男人当年抛妻弃子的惩罚，或者就像那次踹Dante那样再踹一次——当时他猜测Dante是他父亲。而现在，该死的，他的猜想居然是他妈的事实。 

乱套了。这对兄弟糟透了。

 

 

“没有同样的经历，你就无法理解他们。”V如是说。Nero枕在他的腿上，拨开V举着诗集的手，语气忿忿不平，“怎样的经历？兄弟间胡搞吗？如果是这样，我宁可不要理解Vergil和Dante。” 

V轻柔抚顺Nero的银发，指尖拨离发梢发出轻微窸窣，“我们还是诵诗吧。

_‘小羊羔，_

_谁造了你？_

_你可知道是谁造了你？’_ ” 

“是他们。”Nero下意识回答。

“ _‘给予你生命，_

_吩咐你吃草，_

_在流水旁边，_

_遍青青草地。’_ ”

 “换一首吧，V。”Nero很少主动要求V念什么或不念什么，但现在，他不想听《小羔羊》。

 纤瘦的小诗人抿起嘴笑，翻了几页，停住目光。

“ _‘讲话，爸爸，和你的儿子讲讲话；_

_不然我会迷失啦。’_ ” 

Nero还没来得及开口要求V再换一首诗，黑发青年因着固执的自我意识而迅速接下去：

“ _‘天黑了，_

_哪里有什么爸爸；_

_孩子被露水沾湿了。_

_泥泞很深，孩童哭泣，_

_幻象也随之消失。’_ ”

 Nero陷入深层睡眠，梦里的V也随之不见。

 

 

“kid，Vergil不爱吃甜的，他那份你吃了吧。”Dante吃着蛋糕，毫无忌惮亲了一口Vergil，被偷袭的哥哥脸上留下一圈奶油，却只是习惯性皱眉看了弟弟一眼，没有过度反应。

他们好亲昵，他们好亲密，他们的世界只有彼此没有别人，即使是Nero。没有人因毁坏城市、涂害生灵的罪过忏悔，没有人对过去的失误感到抱歉，没有人为离去的人悼念。他们日夜颠倒，重演二十年前的罪恶，打斗，或更亲密的打斗——是的，在Nero看来Dante和Vergil做爱也是打斗，搞出人命是更过分的那种。

他们不考虑时间和场地，早上也随性而为，三人的早餐都是Nero一人准备，有时他们不出来，Nero不得不一人吃三人份以免浪费。虽然恶魔可以数天不进食，虽然Vergil和Dante习以为常，可Nero就是接受不了。

 在购物回家的路上，Nero偶尔忍不住在想孩子降生和成长的意义到底是什么，反正无论是什么，不该是为了这种程度的照顾父母。

 “ _‘残忍据有人的心灵，_

_而嫉妒据有人的脸庞。’_ ”

Nero觉得自己出现了严重的幻听，因为他现在可以听到早已不存在的人附在他耳畔念诗。更可怕的是，他念的诗似乎使Nero心底隐隐犯痛。

一个潜藏很久的想法终于浮出水面：Dante凭什么理所当然享受他带回家的蛋糕和披萨？就因为他很强，他是传奇恶魔猎人，是叔叔，是爸爸吗？他的确很强而且很帅，Nero一度羡慕并想成为Dante那样的恶魔猎人。可他过往二十三年里从未承担过弟弟、丈夫、父亲的责任，而现在摆出一副家长主义作风，坐享其成？

这就是我从小渴望的家庭吗？这就是每一个弱小无助可怜的孤儿缺乏的东西吗？这就是Kyrie微笑着颂为幸福的东西吗？

只因为彼此间有不齿的背德之爱，就可以不在乎旁人，无节制做爱，可以近乎炫耀地在Nero面前展示他们亲密的证物。而Dante不知道，Nero在梦里也和一个人如此亲密。一个他们都认识的人，一个他们无所谓的人。

Nero开口才发现他差点哽咽说不出话，他很好地掩饰过去，“Dante，我们很久没打架了吧，嗯？要不要切磋练练手，我看你从魔界回来后剑技已经生疏了。”

“哇喔，kid，”Dante故作夸张神情，“你要和我打？你确定要再挨一顿揍？”

在他说话时Nero已经摘下墙上挂着的但丁剑和绯红女王。“嘴上功夫我还得再练练，手上的，未必。”

Dante原本想说对付Nero赤手的皇家护卫就够了，可Nero已经把剑扔给Dante。他只好接住。“好吧。证明给我看。”

 

 

打斗极其无趣，但丁像戏弄小狗一样戏弄Nero，以剑盾防卫为主，不怎么主动出击。连热衷暴力的Vergil都离场，可能是去书房读书了。

与Dante的战斗唤起了数年前的记忆，那时Nero还在教团。他似乎一直都扮演愚蠢小狗的角色，让Dante从中取悦逗乐。他没问过自己愿不愿意，也没什么目的，只是想便去实践了。

Dante连一丝伤痕也不给予Nero，并非疼爱孩子，而是以此进行更高层次的嘲讽——我想让你哪里受伤，你哪里就有伤口，我不让你受伤，你连血也出不了。

他仿佛听到情人认真叹气，重复着那句：“Nero is completely useless.”

Nero被刺激得红了眼。他同时也用上了机械臂——是的，他居然还带在身上——绯红女王的力道越用越重，下手越来越狠。可Dante依旧只拿一把魔剑，赤裸的上半身肌肉鼓出完美的线条，他还在狂妄自信地笑。Dante已经意识到Nero有心事，只是借打斗出气，所以Dante今天的战术更加保守，他等待Nero冷静下来后与他谈谈。

而Nero此刻只想用暴力解决问题。他想大喊，我不是一条任人玩弄的狗，不是谁的累赘或续篇，我是渴望爱和幸福的一个人。

也只是一瞬间，绯红女王捅进了Dante左胸口又果断抽出，血液沿着刀锋切口喷涌，喷在Nero头发、脸和衣服上。Nero确信这一刀刺到了他的心脏。可半魔人的治愈力惊人，尤其是Dante的胸膛，早就经历过更严重的外伤的肌骨锻炼出了极速的反应能力，以肉眼可见的速度愈合。

Dante收手了。他把但丁剑杵在地上，抿起嘴巴等着Nero被血浇醒。

Nero根本没思考，以最大力气双手持刀，迅速转了个圈，剑在惯力下挥向Dante头颅之下。

绯红女王砍开Dante半边脖颈。半魔的颈骨太过坚硬，即使用尽全力也没有彻底砍断，不然此刻头颅就会顺着刀挥落的方向飞离，最终坠地发出一声钝响，轻微地。

Dante终于换了副惊愕的表情。数十年来，Dante和Vergil战斗无数次，濒临死亡的情景屡见不鲜，但是Vergil从未用这样的招数直接往最为脆弱的脖颈处下死手。Dante的胸肌、腹肌和四肢在战斗中得到充分锻炼而壮硕紧实，腰和背部肌肉则在床上得到十二分的锻炼，唯有脖颈，即使魔人化，依旧是最柔弱的部分之一。

他的眼球转向最下方，看着这不可思议的场面，前所未见，暴力中透露出一种怪异的美感。断面整齐到肌纤维丝丝毕现，沾满大动脉狂喷而出的鲜血的肉块红色黄色黏糊一片，是肌肉和外侧薄薄的脂肪层。脖颈的肌腱断裂，他无法控制自己的头向另一侧仄歪。脑海里突然出现童年时他和Vergil一起玩耍的锡制小人，他们穿着鲜红色的士兵制服，戴着亮蓝色绸缎，他们的佩刀和阎魔刀一样漂亮。但当Vergil试图用阎魔刀和Dante手里的玩具作战时，锡人的头颅被利刃轻易切开，瞬间飞离躯体。

Dante的身躯僵直倒下，撞击地板发出响亮一声。他作为传奇恶魔猎人根本没想到会被Nero击败，更重要是，他以为Nero如他表现出的那样乖巧，即使说些不要紧的可爱的脏话。

天使为父母送来乖巧可人的孩子，孩子受恩宠与疼爱，成为每个家庭的天使。Nero曾以为他只是被弄丢了或被母亲出于什么原因不得不暂时遗弃，二十二年后，他找回了自己的家。他在极端的情绪变化中为此嘶喊叫骂脏话，为此哭泣，冷静之后又为此努力奉献自我，却没有获得想象的幸福。

事实是，天使只为温馨的家庭带去可爱的孩子，对于半魔而言永远是奢望。不如认为Nero的降生是恶魔诱导的产物。双子的生命里只有彼此，听起来是充满背德感的极致浪漫，是恶魔从中汲取精神快乐的罪恶。兄弟两个还太年轻，他们当时还未成年，就已经互相诱惑、互相催促着咬下腐坏的苹果。小怪物不被期待地诞生到这个世界上，于是顺理成章地，所有残忍恶果由无辜的孩子来背负。

Nero已经杀红了眼，他今天就要实现深埋在内心阴暗角落的最疯狂的愿望。虽然不确定，就现状来看很难认为Dante还活着，于是Nero跨过Dante的躯体，更准确来说，是地上一滩红黑色血泊。下一个就轮到Vergil。 

 

 

二楼书房的门打开了。Vergil还是那副冷漠的神情，他快速瞥了一眼倒在大厅地板的Dante，随后将目光长久落在Nero身上。

也许他在Dante死亡的那一刻就有双子的特殊感应，也可能只是听到不该有的动静才出来看看。但毫无疑问的是，他早已进入戒备状态。Vergil一直将阎魔刀随身携带，为此还被Dante调侃过。此时，在事务所里它也能派上用场了。

“我努力过，但是显然，温馨的家庭生活不适合我们。”Nero的眼睛逐渐变成嗜血而澄澈的明黄色，瞳孔也恶魔化变为一条。

Vergil的手指一根根握上阎魔刀柄，面无表情，而眼中隐隐有兴奋的光芒。Nero刚刚没有注意Vergil，此刻他并未因亲子杀了胞弟而表现出半分震惊或悲痛。也许他早预料到这个家的结局，也许他也在无言等待今天。

“我赞同。”

Nero一跃上楼，Vergil抽刀便刺，他的和刀刀法趋于至臻，几乎看不清他的刀影，只能看到Nero身上本就破旧的红色毛线衣又出现了新的破口，喷洒的血为Nero洗礼。这是个注定于血液中再度受洗的孩子。Nero那双有力的透明翅膀善于牵制敌人，渐渐将战斗引至书房。

Vergil在书房毫不犹豫地划出次元斩，虽然受狭小环境所限，招数威力不得发挥至极，却也把Nero困于其中，同时书房被破坏得一片狼藉。也许哪一本书昨天还在Vergil掌中与之亲密厮磨，现在却被他切得纸页纷飞，半点怜惜也无。

飘飞的纸张如雪花般铺天盖地，有一霎那遮挡了Vergil的视线。不过是迟疑半秒，刀光剑影之间Vergil两条大腿中弹，股间大动脉的滚烫鲜血从腿中疯狂溅射。书页亲吻并留住喷溅的液体，挡在父与子之间。此时，染红的碎纸片静止了，一切停留在原地。

“你为什么用枪械，可笑又无聊，” Vergil皱纹毕现的狰狞表情中居然带上一丝嗜血的笑，补充道，“和Dante一样。”

他是指Dante可笑无聊吗，还是枪支？随便他，Nero不在乎，他继续用机械臂攻向Vergil。由于现有魔力不足以立刻愈合枪伤，Vergil踉跄站起，瞬移至后侧，袭击的同时大喊：“你的恶魔力量呢？你不能掌握那般强的力量，它应该由我掌控！”

Vergil是个疯子，他想要的从来不是温暖的壁炉和亲人冲好的热可可。隐藏在冷漠眉眼下的，是他对血液和力量的依旧渴望。他的话语永远关乎力量，而不是儿子。

Dante不在意，Vergil不珍惜，这个家到底有什么意义？从血和泪中Nero得到了什么？脏污的大堂，凌乱的书房，这个家终于变成预设模样。两个红着眼的疯子在打架，激光束和剑气来往之间击穿墙壁，尘土布满书页间隙。

越打斗，空间越狭小。Vergil的瞬移和次元斩绝被区域克制，相比之下，Nero年轻有力的身体逐渐占据上风。黄瞳的子辈善于跳跃到空中，从不同角度给予母亲痛击。

于是Vergil挥舞着阎魔刀快速挡开湛蓝玫瑰的子弹，在Nero意料的时刻真魔人化。以此身躯，他能拥有更强的力量和更快速愈合伤口的效果。Nero是故意的，他诱使Vergil消耗大部分魔力。魔人长辈张开巨大的翅膀，冲破屋顶又猛地坠落下去，龙形掌爪差一分毫就要捏烂男孩的头骨——Nero使出全身力气用绯红女王挡住了Vergil的攻击，刀斜向一滑，布满细密鳞片的龙爪心被割开一道血口，饱含魔力的血向下浇了Nero满头。男孩银发再一次被血染红，父亲和母亲的血在他头顶汇合，交融，发出荧荧微光。

右臂的机械零件还在精细运作，Nero用充满非人力量的指尖拽紧Vergil的尾巴，同时被尾巴上的刺和倒鳞扎进机械臂核心。承受不了魔人龙尾的手臂形机器顿时发出电光和火星，呲呲作响。Nero游走到魔人身后，对生出尾巴的背脊给予狠重一击。鳞片与皮肉霎时绽开，露出冰白色尾骨坚硬如石。Vergil发狂似的痛喊，转身却被Nero钉住手爪和脚爪，整个人躺倒在地无法动弹。

魔人形态自动解除了。Nero从衣袋里掏出钢环，锁在Vergil手腕和脚踝。这是以前他怕自己魔人化失控而向Nico订制的器具，戴上就无法再扣动恶魔扳机，纵使身处极危境地。没想到Nero还没来得及用，先用到了Vergil身上。

Nero收刀，俯视地上Vergil狰狞凶恶的神情，大概Dante已经适应并每次都欢迎这样的反应。他用脚踢起掉在旁边的阎魔刀，机械臂抓住刀的一瞬间改变了想法。

他不该，也不愿意，就这样杀了Vergil。 

 

 

Nero一脚踹开卧室的门，扛起Vergil用力扔到床上。Vergil没有大声咒骂，只是眉头锁得死紧，冰蓝色的眼珠瞪着Nero似要把他看穿。而这副模样甚至让Nero误解他在期待接下来的行为。

主卧室非常干净整洁，必定是Vergil的洁癖作祟。和一楼的血泊相比，这间卧房洁净得让Nero有所犹豫。但他立刻又听到熟悉的声音在他脑海响起：

“刀剑与怒气在你胸膛滚翻，戴上吧，戴上战火与狂烈的欲望之冠。”

是V，他擅长用优雅的姿态和话语引诱他人。

于是Nero被自己蛊惑，幻想着Vergil的躯壳内里。大千世界无奇不有，外形上看Vergil是绝对的牡体，没有牝户，可他却能奇迹般地受孕，而且在未成年时和他同样未成年的弟弟的某次乱搞时真的孕育出一个生命。那就是Nero。

那时Vergil才十七岁。Nero想象中的母亲和Kyrie有些相似，温柔又体贴，绝不是Vergil这一严父型母亲。但自从得知Vergil是生母后，他在梦里会邂逅身披黑色斗篷，用宽松布料遮掩怪异的大肚子的银发母亲。他自己还是个不够成熟的孩子，诞下血淋淋的幼体后，慌乱无措地将婴儿遗弃。他应该没想到这个被命运诅咒又祝福的孩子能长大成人，遑论再度相见。

是他把自己带到世界上，是他让自己无尽地受苦难，受欺凌，受折磨。Nero踉踉跄跄成长，不合格地守护着孤零零的Kyrie，从Kyrie那里汲取可怜的一点点的温暖作为回报，身心俱疲。尽管有朋友陪伴，但缺乏血亲长辈的爱与指导使得Nero非常辛苦。直到今年5月，V出现了。那种自发而诡异的来自长辈的爱是Nero起初没有意识到的，当时他根本不知道V——Vergil是他父亲或母亲，V也不知道。

只是，人因感受而活，从某个清晨醒来后，Nero发现V的关心和别人的关心变得不一样，他的陪伴感如绚丽的彩色泡泡，还让Nero格外安心。

然而泡沫总会破灭。短暂的甜蜜只是经过伪装的虚无，V消失了，走的无影无踪。如果Nero没亲眼见证，他不会相信V和Vergil是同一人，他会就此用仅存的理性把感性囚于柙中。可偏偏Nero知道发生了什么事，知道V到底去了哪里，一清二楚——他回归了Vergil，他杀死他自己。

而他渴望重降与归来。他在无数个午夜的梦醒时分，化作萦绕在Nero心头和耳边的悄悄话。

凡伊降生的，皆受伊诅咒；凡伊消亡的，都要重生于伊。 

 

 

Vergil手脚依旧被束缚，粗重冰冷的金属链条因他的动作而发出清脆碰撞声。Nero应该已经处于不清醒的状态，他粗暴撕扯开Vergil的上衣，外套和马甲顷刻间成为碎片。Nero挤捏Vergil的下颌骨直至它脱臼，Vergil的嘴就合不拢了，口津珠子串成线，不停滴落在皮裤上，晕出一滩滩水渍，小水渍联合成一大片，看起来像失禁。 

脑海里像是刮起飓风，暴风雨下的理性小船早已被打翻沉底，不见半丝踪迹。Nero又听到虚幻的引导了：

“ _‘在这狂暴的海洋的边缘，_

_饥饿和死神在哭喊。’_ ”

Nero双手掐住Vergil的脖子，过于用力以至于他的手臂都在颤抖。他掐得太紧，Vergil憋红的脸青筋暴出，无法吞咽津液的喉咙此刻连呼吸都变得困难。脆弱的喉骨像要刺穿喉管破皮而出，如果这是他想要的窒息感，那么他已如愿。

儿子一个单词一个单词吼出来：

“ **RETURN V BACK！** ”

Nero的魔性被激发，皮肤像附鳞一般隐约变蓝，头发迅速生长，变得雪白。他脑后长出两片米黄色羽翅形状的骨头往脸的方向延伸，半透明的半透明的荧蓝色翅膀在身后握紧拳头，似乎能发出咯啦咯啦的声响。

Vergil也开始出现幻听，过高分贝的吼叫可能已经伤害了他的鼓膜。他听到心底的低声私语，彷如情人交换甜蜜爱意，那声音念着熟悉的诗，温和沉静的声音安抚着所有不安的心灵。

不是Vergil，他这辈子也不会有这样的冲动。

Nero放松母亲的喉管，揪扯他早已凌乱的头发。尖锐指甲挠破皮肤留下丝丝血迹，流进Vergil的眼睛。放下刘海的Vergil和Dante更像了，尤其当Vergil被血眯住眼睛却露出了然笑意。他今天笑的尤其多。

“你发疯，杀了你叔叔，又想杀我，居然不是为了追求力量，而是为一个本就不存在的人？”

“胡扯！V一直存在，是你！你藏匿了他！”Nero彻底被激怒，他的身躯彻底去脂肪化，变成蓝色，演变成迄今为止最有力的体态。

他的衣服没有消失，魔人形态下衣服被撑得紧绷。裆下魔人化的阴茎变得更大，鼓出明显一个凸处。

Nero要让V归来，这是他最无理的欲望。方法当然不是让Vergil怀上Nero的孩子，那根本不是V，而且完全坐实他的俄狄浦斯之名。

Nero捞起地上的阎魔刀，用自己也不清楚的魔力将刀身化为鬼手。Nero把自己现有的右小臂扭断，魔人的鲜血疯狂溅射，比人类形态的出血量更大。这一次Nero没大声哭喊，没有做出狰狞表情，也没有因失血过多瘫倒休克。他癫狂的明黄色双眼透露出一股至上的幸福感，甚至嘴角划出弧线。

他把鬼手安回自己身上，左右固定，次序动了动手指，再度欣赏片刻。阎魔刀和他完美契合，简直像是等待回归Nero身体。

被罪恶填充，被命运诅咒，Vergil注定要经历这样的磨难。鬼手扶着人类不可能有的尺寸的阴茎干进Vergil穴中。过于粗大又毫无润滑，Vergil身下立刻流出丝丝血痕，因重力作用滴答到木地板上。Nero横冲直撞，一进到底，被母亲夹得生疼也在所不惜。孩子对母亲充满恨意的复仇里居然有正向感情——虽然不能确定是否是爱。

这肉体的回溯重现母亲给予其生命时的悲悯，那是Vergil屈指可数的眼泪。浸溺于血污的婴儿在母亲无声的哭泣中呱呱坠地，而母亲和孩子都没有能力承担这份责任。选择一块黑布，而不是直接杀死折磨人同时也受折磨的孩子，是Vergil仅存的柔软。

这份柔软在此刻回到Vergil心中。Vergil在须臾之间明白了Nero的情绪，从出生到现在，同家族内三人，不，四人间无法理清的纠葛。数桩事件共同引起，嫉妒和怨恨拥抱并诱惑彼此，扣动恶魔扳机。

亲生子以暴力手段探访旧宅——父亲熟悉并私自占有的隐秘深处。倘使二人化一，那他是否仍该为各自的恋人拥有？倘使他们继承彼此的记忆与情感，各自的恋人是否也有了不可消除的纠缠？

Nero的子代侵犯变得意味模糊，Vergil下意识扭动屁股迎合他的抽插，就像以往在Dante身下那样。如预言所昭示，在这个家庭内部，怎样的强奸都会演化成合奸，因为他无所谓伦理或廉耻，把心坠入巨浪滔天的风暴海洋中。鲜红的血和透明的肠液混合，在交合处被击打出泡沫，犹如情欲翻起一朵又一朵浪花。

Vergil的手铐脚镣均被解除，但他不再反制，而是调整自己的姿势和角度以便获得更强的快感。Nero胜过了Dante，这一想法使Vergil脑海混乱，但此刻，他已决定享受。 

 

 

Nero的魔人身体强大得可怕。欲望作为燃料窜起勃然大火，生成无穷尽的热能，而他像一台拥有转化率百分之百的崭新而强力的引擎，使得水汽在二人之间被蒸发殆尽，只有燥热的空气在气缸里膨胀，活塞被推得来回运动。压力在零和正无穷之间极速波动，机械能就全部作用在Vergil身上。

Vergil无心也无力抵抗这火一般的猛烈和热浪。在濒临极限的瞬间，他感受到腹部撕裂的痛楚，居然渴望它再明显一些，好让自己四肢百骸感受到贴地臣服的滋味，一种他未曾尝过的滋味。

那是Nero给予的。他用尖利如刀锋的魔爪掏进Vergil腹中，大幅度剖开。指甲捅穿皮层于Vergil也不过是轻微擦伤，而手指甚至整只手掌伸入莹白肋骨和深红肌纹之间才让他感受到生命和苦难的真实性——只是这还比不上生产Nero的那次，至少Vergil现在不会哭。

Nero在操Vergil的同时抓到了他的胃袋和拥挤的肠道，也许还有其他器官，譬如此刻正分泌腺液的胰腺和破裂导致大量出血的脾脏。深红色的血不是滴滴答答往下落，而是一股股像山泉涌离泥土一样流落。Nero匀速扭拧着这些深红浅白的内脏，Vergil的大腿肌肉随儿子手上的动作而同步痉挛。

这道伤口越剖越大，越剖越深，Vergil的器官挤成一团意图坠离他的身体，而外层的肌肉和薄薄的脂肪层在做最后的努力，尽力挽留这些脏器。Vergil的全身都不听他命令了，它们各有各的想法，连眼睛也是——Vergil已经全身抽搐到翻白眼，如能控制，他必不会让自己露出这般癫狂的体态。他无法解释自己是想痛苦停下还是想它更激烈一些，但Nero不在乎——

“I am the one with power！Now,  **separate** from it, and come back！”

Nero用鬼手捅穿Vergil，同时猛地抽出阴茎。Vergil的背部破了五个血淋淋的洞，那是被鬼手，不，是阎魔刀所洞穿的。Nero用他所能凝聚的最强意念，在脑内真诚祈祷V的分离。

事实证明神能听见任何一位圣洁之子的诚挚请求，无论他体内流着多少恶魔的血，无论是自戮还是他戮。 

 

 

他做到了。

他亲眼看到Vergil的身躯抽离出一个发光的洁白无暇的胴体，这个纤细瘦长的躯壳摔进Nero怀里，Nero将他紧紧怀抱着，看着他一头白发彷如冬日初雪遮盖脸庞。

剩余的Vergil的身体干枯皲裂，发皱的皮肤逐渐变为深色，长出细细几根触须。他现在的魔力太弱了，Urizen远不如5月那个坐在王座君临天下的大魔王。

随便他怎样。Nero拨开怀里人额前的头发，看到了一张日夜思念的面容。他无法忍住欲望，将可怕的巨量精液射在V的肚子上。V过瘦而凹陷的腰腹像一个浅浅的器皿承接着又浓又烫的浊液。

V感觉到Nero在触碰他的嘴唇，于是在指尖献上轻轻的一个吻。由于Nero的参与，这一次V不只是Vergil的人性，更是他的paternalism。V不再拥有刺青和黑发。他只是个白发的普通人类。

Devil never paternalise, but human may.

 

 

 

【尾续】

 

有的父母为了维持爱情会寻觅一个共同的敌人，如果不是经济压力，那就是孩子。有一个被迫害的孩子在每个漆黑的夜晚梦到他的恋人，被他的话语鼓动，被一句“we cannot help to do this without you”怂恿，终于在某天奋起反抗，从母亲体内剥离爱，甚至母性。曾经缺少的不只是爱人，更是爱，而现在孩子和他的爱人血腥又幸福地生活下去。 

 

 

母亲分离出的恶魔在床上，虚弱地喘气，父亲还在大厅地板血泊中躺着，漂亮的蓝色眼睛望向二楼卧室。

血淌进他的眼睛，他眼皮动了一下。

 

 

【FIN】 

 

%所有诗句出自威廉布莱克，部分语句化用；部分对话取自DMC5剧情 

%写这篇的初衷是为了爽。因为看到太多粮里奶油为了家庭为了dv，变得“成熟”，放弃V甚至喜欢上Vergil。在我看来这根本不是成熟，这就是牺牲和混淆。当然，我支持分立论^ ^


End file.
